


under the same sky, the same name (because we are one)

by ohcouldyoutellme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short, This could be anyone but I imagined it as Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcouldyoutellme/pseuds/ohcouldyoutellme
Summary: Into the light that spreads out before us, toward the future that no one knows of,this walk will be a legend in the days to come.Even if we're walking in storms on some days, if we're together,I won't be afraid.





	under the same sky, the same name (because we are one)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from El Dorado by EXO, and it's definitely the mood song of this work. (Along with Oasis, which is like El Dorado 2.0 but even better somehow.)  
> This is just a short thing I wrote a while ago that I finally got around to posting. I don't know what it is, but I like it. I'll probably be posting some new EXO stuff pretty soon.  
> Thanks for reading!

There’s a-a _feeling_ in his blood, a feeling he can’t quite describe. It’s something incredible, giddy, heady, filling him with happiness and satisfaction, bubbling upwards, better than any drug could ever be. This is the kind of thing he can only feel onstage, surrounded by his members, the people he loves more than anything-anything, that is, except this feeling. They dance as one _(we are EXO, we are one)_. They move as a unit, totally in sync with each other, each knowing what the next is thinking, feeling what the others are feeling. The lights shine bright and hot. The crowd screams and chants along with them. He feels like he’s _glowing_ , like he’s some being from out of this world. His senses are being overloaded. He’s hyperfocused, he’s alert, waiting for the cues, waiting to move, to sing.

It’s his turn. He sings into the mic, trying to bare all the emotions he’s feeling to the crowd. This, this is a dream, the kind of thing he’d never really allowed himself to imagine, for the fear that it would all come crashing down around him, leaving him hopeless among the rubble. But he can dream now. He’s among the stars. To the people in this crowd, he is a star, he and the others all are. They are a beautiful sky, the kind that you can’t see in Seoul for all the lights. They are out of this world-they are from EXOPLANET, they are better than anything these people have ever seen, they are like gods on earth.

He lives for this feeling. When he’s on stage, he is untouchable, invincible. Nobody can stop him. When they are on stage, they are taking over the world. They are breaking barriers, they are setting new records and then breaking them over and over again. Right now, when they are on stage, they are _living,_ really, truly living. That’s all he can ask for, really. This experience is the kind of thing most people will never feel. For him to be here means he’s one of the luckiest people in the world. And, he thinks, as he’s surrounded by his members, the eight people who mean the world to him, he really is. Because when he’s here with them, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
